gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai
The MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (pronounced 'Kai') (aka Delta Kai) is a prototype transformable mobile suit developed from the MSN-001 Delta Gundam as a technology demonstrator. It appears in the PlayStation 3 video game Mobile Suit Gundam UC (The Postwar). Technology & Combat Characteristics In overall appearance, the Gundam Delta Kai is an enhanced version of the Delta Gundam, which incorporates new technologies that can be used for future mobile suits. Because of this, nearly all the flaws from the original Delta Gundam were resolved such as the transformation and the variable frame's strength. This gives the Delta Kai better resistance to attacks and quicker response type. It also has a specialized Psycommu system installed called the Nitro System, which grants an ordinary pilot Newtype abilities. The Gundam Delta Kai is also armed with standard vulcan guns, a long mega buster, two beam sabers and a shield. But also equipped with two fin funnels on its back. Armaments ;*'Vulcan Gun' :The vulcan gun has been a standard armament of Federation suits since the One Year War. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. ;*Long Mega Buster ;*'Beam Saber' :The Delta Gundam Kai's close combat armaments. It is able to melt through most armor and destroy most mobile suits in one strike. ;*Shield :The Delta Gundam Kai's defensive armament. It doubles as the unit's forward section in waverider mode. ;*Proto Fin Funnel ;*Explosive Bolt ;*Mega Machine Cannon ;*High Mega Cannon System Features ;*Nitro System :A specialized Psycommu system installed in the Gundam Delta Chi that can grant a newtypes power. This allows the pilot to have better response time with the unit and enhanced attack capabilities. Data from the Nitro System is later used for the RX-0's Newtype-Destroyer System. History Only One Delta Kai is been produced mainly for testing the Nitro System and its weapons. However the balance of the weapons were deemed inconsistent and can lead to several performance and balance issues, leading the developers to separate the components. The Nitro System is been developed further into the NTD System of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam while the Delta Kai is been revised and remade into the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. Variants ;*MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Picture Gallery M545S09X.png 20120314013123-75755.jpg 20120314013029-88880.jpg|Development of the Gundam Delta Kai 20120314125549-85263.jpg 20120314125540-15738.jpg Gunpla Gundam Delta Kai 1.jpg|1/144 - MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai Gundam Delta Kai 2.jpg|1/144 - MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai References Gallery MSX435408.jpg|MSN-001X Gundam Delta Chi MSGUCPS3-MSN001X-MSN06S.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam UC - Gundam Delta Chi - MS Info 20120314012839-41915.jpg FUPCD.jpg dOXiF.jpg Notes *Delta is the 4th letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 4. *Chi is the 22nd letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals, it has a value of 600. Coincidentally, it is pronounced "Kai", the same as the Japanese word for "customised/modified". External Links *MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai on Gundam.Info